In the related art, there is an electronic apparatus provided with an electronic device which is insertable into and removable from a housing, and a heat radiating member which thermally comes into contact with the electronic device in a state in which the electronic device is inserted into the housing. In addition, in the electronic apparatus of such a type, there is an electronic apparatus in which the heat radiating member can move toward a substrate, which is provided in the housing, in a direction facing the substrate, and the heat radiating member is urged toward the substrate by an elastic member.
In such an electronic apparatus, when the electronic device is inserted into the substrate, the electronic device comes into contact with the heat radiating member, and the heat radiating member is pushed up against an elastic force of the elastic member. In addition, when the electronic device is inserted into a regular position on the substrate, the heat radiating member and the electronic device thermally come into contact with each other, since the heat radiating member is pushed toward the electronic device due to the elastic force of the elastic member.
When the heat radiating member is set to a movable type as described above, there is a restriction in which the heat radiating member has to be small and light-weight in order to secure the movability of the heat radiating member. However, in the small and light-weight heat radiating member, there is a concern that it may be difficult to secure a cooling property of the electronic device when the electronic device is highly efficient and high heat generating, for example.
The followings are reference documents.    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-152427,    [Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-363525, and    [Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-159704.